The Beast (Warhammer 40k)
Summary The Beast was one of the most powerful Ork Warbosses to have ever lived. In 544.M32 he united much of the Ork race and nearly succeeded in conquering the Galaxy. His Waaagh! was the largest the Galaxy has ever seen and rampaged across the Imperium, eclipsing even the one Horus defeated during the Ullanor Crusade which earned him the title of Warmaster. The Beast was a highly intelligent Ork, capable of speaking flawless Gothic. Embittered by the humiliation of the Ork race during the Ullanor Crusade, he intended to cripple humanity and rule the galaxy. The Imperium only halted his advance at great cost and desperate measure, devastating the Adeptus Astartes. It was eventually concluded that there was not a single Warboss known as The Beast. Rather, they were a collection of six "Prime-Orks", monstrously powerful and intelligent Warbosses who each commanded a "Legion" (possibly Clan) of Greenskins. However, the Prime-Ork the Imperium encountered most was larger than the others, nicknamed the "Beast of Beasts". Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: The Beast, Beast of Beasts (For the largest Beast instance), Real Name Unknown Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ork Warlord, Former Leader of the Orks, Ruler of Ullanor, possibly group of six Prime-Orks Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intellect, Large Size (At least Type 0; stated to be much bigger than Uruk Thraka, and at least ten metres tall), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; healed from attacks inflicted by Vulkan), Energy Manipulation (Can channel his Waaagh energy to power machines or fry Space Marines), Minor Reality Warping (Through the Waaagh, Orks can do impossible things, such as making a car faster by painting it, or making a weapon function and not fall apart because they believe that it won’t), Power Enhancement, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Evolution Manipulation (Stated that under his rule, Orks began evolving on “a cultural and biological level”, becoming more advanced and potent psykers, along with ambitions and aspirations, also growing in size and becoming more aggressive), possibly Duplication (Other Orks can release spores that grow into more Orks when killed) and Telepathy (All Orks can recognize who has the strongest Waaagh and accept them as a leader, although they will try to overthrow them. Orks can give visions of great battles by hitting another Ork's head) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Wiped out almost all of the Imperial Fists, killed the Ultramarines and Crimson Fists’ Chapter Master, crippled the Blood Angel Captain and fought evenly with Vulkan. His Waaagh was more powerful than that of another Warboss of Ullanor, who fought evenly with Pre-Chaos Horus) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed with Massively FTL+ combat speed (Fought evenly with Vulkan) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Took hits from Vulkan) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, a couple metres with firearms Standard Equipment: Ork Klaw, Battle Cannons, Autocannons, Missile Launchers, Flamers, and other weapons Intelligence: Genius. Contrary to other Orks, The Beast is very intelligent, making logistics and army structures on a sophisticated level, setting up the foundations of each Ork Klan, and also colonising Ullanor, such that it now has well-organised Ork Cities. Capable of speaking flawless Gothic. United the Ork race into a seemingly single force. Weaknesses: His immense Waaagh can backfire on him, such that he can easily be annihilated from a Psyker ritual from the Sisters of Silence and a captured Ork Psyker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Orks Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Rulers Category:Giants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 4